the_rand_biblefandomcom-20200213-history
Greatriver Terminology
This page encommpasses information regarding the popular cs:s surf map, surf_greatriver and all it's subsequent versions. Common Terminology Here is a list of common things said by Greatriver players and what they mean. "Griver" - Abbreviated "greatriver". "2g" - Short way of saying "too good". "BIA/bia" - Best in Aus/Australia. "x22" - A brand of popular all-in-one cheats often seen amongst the Australian CSS community, used by players such as Jarry and McNuggets. "EA" - Short for "Enhanced Aim", another brand of popular all-in-one cheats used by players such as j16 and Bubblez/Jaydo. "TB/Triggerbot" - A kind of cheat which will automatically fire your weapon when aimed at an enemy. This is almost completely undetectable by the naked eye, so server owners rely on anti-cheat software. "No recoil" - A kind of cheat which stops the recoil of the weapon being fired. "No spread" - A kind of cheat which stops the spread of bullets fired from a weapon. This can effect the pre-determined accuracy of your next shot, prior to shooting. "Rand/Random" - An unknown, unheard of player. Often used as a general insult. "Bhop (Bunnyhopping)" - The act of repeatedly jumping to reduce your speed-loss when landing on the ground. This is usually assisted by binding +jump to mwheel down, and is extremely common on surf. There are even servers and maps dedicated to bunnyhopping. "Scripts (Bhop Scripts)" - Usually said when someone believes that another player is using something which automatically bhops for them. Any external program used to assist a player in timing their jumps could be considered a bhop script. "1b (1 bullet)" - A term used when someone fires a single bullet from their weapon and it impacts and kills their target. Most commonly a headshot. (Not used with AWP kills) "Riverboost" - The act of spamming the +duck (crouch) command when a player makes contact with the river at spawn causing them to launch out at a much higher velocity. "Spawn kill" - The act of killing an enemy player before they have time to properly exit their spawn and start to surf. Many rands mistakenly claim they were spawnkilled when they had been surfing for some time; a spawn kill usually means that a player doesn't have much of a window to avoid the death, and henceforth is often considered a noob tactic, despite still being used among the better players on greatriver. "Riverhop" - A technique used in conjunction with riverboosting to land you in the opposing team's river. This is typically a surprise spawn-killing tactic. This trick is only possible on the later versions of greatriver due to the removal of an invisible wall between spawns. "Spawn hop" - A high speed maneuver typically involving a riverboost, which lands you in the opposing team's spawn area. This is typically a surprise spawn-killing tactic. "Tele-jump" - Entering and exiting a teleporter with the same or minimally decreased velocity. Originally, a telejump only referred to getting air-time from passing through Jail or Top teles, however since greatriver_fix2 and various other skillsurf maps, many people have loosely used the term for any teleporter you can pass through without losing speed. "Bot/Bottom" - The pool of water at the very bottom of the map. "AK side" - The room inside "Top" where The AK47 assault rifle is placed. (Opposite Para side) "Para side" - The room at "Top" where the M249 is placed. Also, albeit rarely referred to as UMP-side. (Opposite AK side) "Camping/Camper" - A player standing somewhere; not moving, often waiting for an easy kill is said to be camping. 'Hiding' players can also be called campers. "Teleporter Camping" - Camping nearby the exit of a teleporter. This is sometimes done with the knife, to achieve an easy backstab. "Backstab" - Using the knife's right click attack when behind an opponent. If done correctly, a backstab is a one-hit-kill attack. "Preb" - A term that refers to a child who has not yet gone though puberty. (Pre-pubescent) "Walls/Wallhacks" - A cheat which allows players to see opponents through walls and objects. This is almost always a bannable offence. "Mats/Material Wallhacks" - A kind of wallhack which replaces all of the default Counter-Strike:Source textures with transparent (usually grey) textures that can be seen though. Weapons There are various guns stowed in places around the map. The following will help you find your weapon of choice! Pistols: USP - CTs spawn with them. Glock - Ts spawn with them. Deagle - Shotty platform, Para-side of top, Outside jail, Inside jail, Behind gate inside top, Bot box. Primaries: M3 / Shotty - Shotty platform, AK-side of top, Behind gate inside top. M4 - M4 box, Behind gate inside top, Outside jail, Inside jail, Bot box. AWP - Wooden walkway between spawns, AWP box, Glass box, Behind gate inside top, Back of top, Bot box. Para / MG (Machine Gun) - Para-side of top, Behind gate inside top, Back of top, Outside jail. AK - AK-side of top, Behind gate inside top. AUG - AK-side of top. UMP - Para-side of top. Grenades: 'Nade (HE Grenade) - AWP box, Behind gate inside top, Bot box. Flashbang - Behind gate inside top. 'Players' JORDAN^^ <----- biggest rand ''' '''ur good m8